


Nameless

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Slavery, Blindfolds, Bondage, D/s, Devotion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred doesn't remember a time before Master Arthur, even when sex wasn't a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

Alfred has been a slave for as long as he can remember and even before that: he was born and bred to serve the only son of the royal family. He doesn't remember a time before Master Arthur (as the young prince prefers to be addressed), even when sex wasn't a part of it.

Sex is a part of it now, and very nearly the whole of it. There is something else but Alfred doesn't know the word for it, and Master Arthur, though Alfred is sure he feels it too, never speaks of it. So Alfred holds it, nameless, in his heart.

He is always blindfolded when Master Arthur comes to him, for it is forbidden to gaze upon a royal visage. Although he has never seen Master Arthur, Alfred well knows his Master (and his Master's beauty) by all his other senses. Sometimes Master Arthur brings others with him when he comes to Alfred. When he does this, he never speaks until Alfred has indicated that he knows which of the men is Master Arthur, by showing his preference for his master. One of Master Arthur's favorite games is to have Alfred presented with two or three cocks simultaneously, for kissing and licking, and see how long it takes Alfred to choose him for sucking. Alfred never fails to choose correctly. It was so the last time Master Arthur came to him, which was more nights ago than Alfred can mark on one hand.

The boy who looks so nearly like him that looking at him is like looking into a pool of water enters the room and smiles. Seeing him, Alfred is instantly aroused, for it is always this dearly familiar boy (who only smiles whenever Alfred asks his name; smiles and looks somewhat sad, and so Alfred has stopped asking) who always bathes and blindfolds Alfred for his master.

By the time Master Arthur arrives a short time later, Alfred is positively wanton: blindfolded, he kneels on the bed, wrist restraints binding him loosely to the top bar of the headboard he's grasping with white-knuckled desire and anticipation, openmouthed as he rocks himself without inhibition or shame.

"I'm sorry I've neglected you of late," Alfred hears Master Arthur say, the words followed by fingertips on his head, sliding through his hair, trailing down his neck, down his back; Alfred shivers and aches in the wake of the touch. "Have you missed me?"

"Yes, Master," Alfred says truthfully, for he has, terribly.

"Are you hungry for me?" Master Arthur murmurs, trailing his fingers back up along Alfred's spine to his nape.

"Starving, Master," Alfred breathes.

"Where are you most hungry for me?"

Alfred spreads his legs and arches, bowing his back to present his nether hole; at the same time he opens his mouth, as wide as the hinges of his jaw will allow, and runs his tongue along his lips.

"You may choose," Master Arthur tells him graciously, "where I will feed you first today."

"Please, Master." Alfred licks his lips again, upturns his face in Master Arthur's direction, offering his open mouth. When he feels the blessed cockhead slide over his lips, past his teeth, he thanks Master Arthur by swallowing him whole, sighing with relief at the fullness in his mouth and throat.

 

Later, when Master Arthur has retired to his own quarters with a promise not to leave it so long before coming again, Alfred closes his eyes and remembers the fullness, feeling it anew, not just in his mouth and throat but swelling painfully and pleasantly in his heart, where he keeps the nameless part of what his Master gives him.


End file.
